Indecent proposal
by MissSparrow101
Summary: 'Get in the car.' His voice was dark and filled with so much authority, I almost complied. Almost. 'I will not repeat myself.' However he sounded terrifying, I was not going to fall for it so easily this time. I watched his face, the look he gave me was dark and dangerous, but I held my ground. It would probably be the last chance I got, trying to fight him off, before he took me.
1. Chapter 1

Well, sometimes dreams can give you the most wild ideas for stories. I hope you enjoy!

'Get in the car.' His voice was dark and filled with so much authority, I almost complied. Almost.

'I saw you fucking someone last night.' I watched how he tensed for a moment, his enormous body momentarily not moving, his hand placed firmly on the roof of the car.

'I will not repeat myself.' However he sounded terrifying, I was not going to fall for it so easily this time. I watched his face, the look he gave me was dark and dangerous, but I held my ground. It would probably be the last chance I got, trying to fight him off, before he took me to god knew where. Maybe I could get him to change his mind, maybe he would not want me if I became to difficult. I had to try.

'Why did you fuck someone else, if you forced me to come with you. Be yours.' My words sounded a lot more brave than I felt, but I owed it to myself. I watched him flex his muscular arms, pulling his hand away from the car. He slowly walked over towards me. He was always looking scary, and much too strong, but today he wore all black and that only made him seem that much more dangerous. I was just a few passes away from the car, really not sure if I had made the right decision yesterday. He seemed so large, so immensely strong. And here I was, trying to fight him every step of the way.

He walked towards me until he stood right before me, towering over my smaller frame. He licked his lips slowly, his eyes looking straight into mine.

'I fucked someone last night you say? Well I did. You should be thanking me for it.' I swallowed and wanted to move myself away from him, but he didn't let me. His hands quickly took hold of my upper arms. His grip was strong and firm, but not bruising. Yet. Whatever was going on in his mind, I was sure he would not be one of those guys who took being with someone so strict. He would not be faithful to me. Not that I cared, I just needed a way out of this arrangement. It was the live I was signing up for. And I already doubted my choice. Had it been worth it?

'Thank you for it?' My voice sounded smaller now, softer too. He grinned and bowed his head closer to mine.

'Yes, you should. Because it could have been you I was fucking last night, and yesterday I was not feeling like taking someone's innocence into consideration.' My breath hitched at seeing his grin grow wider, his eyes slowly moving down from my face towards my chest and even lower.

'That's what I thought. I will not ask you again to do as I say.' He released me slowly, taking one step back, his eyes back on mine, a clear warning in them. It was almost as if he wanted me to test him, to defy him. He seemed more than willing to force me to do anything he wanted of me. And I sure was thinking about running off. By the way his eyes watched me with that burning gaze, he knew. He knew I was weighing my chances to run away. And I had not even been with him for more than a few minutes. I swallowed and took a deep breath. I knew there was no turning back. A deal was made, lives were already depending on it. On me, to behave and listen to this monster. While I watched him place a large back in the trunk of the car I slowly walked towards the passenger door and got in. While I placed installed myself my mind drifted off to yesterday, where my free life had ended so abruptly.

_The saloon had been quiet, making it the perfect place for me to read. I had been sitting there for the better part of the afternoon, when my uncle walked in and took a seat beside me. I only noticed his presence when he cleared his throat. I looked up and saw him sit next to me, a small smile around his lips._

_'You seemed quite lost in that book of yours Aveline.' I smiled and closed the book swiftly, placing it next to me on the sofa._

_'Yes it is very interesting, thank you for granting me the freedom to read your books.' My uncle smiled and nodded once. Since my parents had died in a car accident a few years ago, he had been the one to take me in. He had paid for my every need, sent me to the best schools and let me live under his roof. He had not been around much, flying all over the world for his job, but he had not ever failed to look out for me. Not once. I owed this man so much. Now I was turning twenty next month, I had finished school, I was working a part time job, saving money to travel the world myself. My uncle had always been the one to urge me to see the world. To not settle. I was planning on following his words. But I noticed there was something different about the way he was sitting next to me today. His eyes seemed filled with some kind of worry, and pain. I wondered why._

_'Aveline, I have always looked out for you and loved you like you were my own daughter.' I swallowed. What was he getting at?_

_'Yes you did, uncle. And I am so grateful for everything you have ever done for me.' He smiled and stretched his hand out to trace my cheek._

_'I know you are, dear girl. You have grown to become quite a beautiful woman. Strong, lovely and very desirable. And not to mention, one who is very smart too.' He pulled his hand back and then stood from the sofa, pacing in front of me._

_'Is there something wrong, uncle?' I asked him. His behaviour was so very out of the ordinary. What was going on?_

_'Aveline…. You know I always have been all over the world for my import business. I meet a lot of rich and influential people. Some more influential than others. Some more powerful and dangerous.' I started to feel uneasy now._

_'What do you mean uncle, are you in trouble?' I asked, my voice on edge. He stopped pacing around and watched me._

_'I have made a mistake last night and I do not know how to undo it. It involves one of my most precious assets in this life.' I watched him curiously. What asset was he referring to? His eyes seemed even more sad now, a lot of pain visible behind his blue eyes._

_'You.' _

Sitting in the car and waiting for the inescapable fact that he would join me and take me to wherever he wanted made me feel anxious, but I was determined to not show him how scared I actually was. Not yet. I had thought about taking place in the backseat, to create distance between us and to anger him, but that had been a little to much. While I tried to be as defying as I could, I was completely scared of him. I only hoped he didn't know that fact. Maybe he was not manhandling because he thought I would be even more defiant that way. _Or he doesn't want you to run off, being the innocent girl you are, in his eyes. _I shook my head trying to get that thought out of my head. He was a monster, everybody knew his name and quickly ran when they learned he would join any meeting, no matter how much money there was involved. And here I was, his to do with as he pleased for as long as he wanted me. I shuddered and almost yelped when loudly the trunk was closed and his heavy footsteps walked around the car. I expected him to step in the car, but instead of doing that he had walked up towards my door, kneeling down and knocking his knuckle against the window. I slowly rolled the window down, moving myself the slightest bit away from him.

'Take one long, good look at this house, Aveline. You will not return to it. Not as innocent as you are today, that is.' His loud chuckle made me turn my head away quickly, relieved he stood and walked away. I hated him. I hated my life and I hated my uncle for betraying me like he had. I now belonged to the devil himself and I knew he wasn't a good man. He was notorious among businessmen and feared too. The women he took always seemed more than willing, but a little afraid. He never let anyone spend the night. He only took pleasure. And now… I would have to live with him, for god knew how many weeks, months or years. Would I even make it through the night? I heard how he roughly opened the door on his side of the car and stepped in. I saw his enormous thighs for a moment before I looked away. Everything about him was muscular and intimidating. The oldtimer I sat in moved under his muscular weight and I wondered if he would be even more scary while he drove this classic, black car. He closed the door and started the engine. He backed us away from the driveway, his arm loosely on the back of my seat, showing me his strength as he flexed his arm, and then stopped the car. I was determined not to look at him. I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing the fear in my eyes. I just couldn't. That would be my breaking point, I knew. Sadly for me, this man did not know any boundaries. I felt his fingers grip my chin firmly, turning my head to lock eyes with me.

'This will be a long, long drive. I will only warn you once. No running, no wandering off. The deal was made, and very clear. You are mine, for as long as I want you.' I pulled myself free, only to feel his hand in my hair, gripping my neck to keep my eyes on his.

'I like the fire in your eyes, it mixes so well with the fear present there.' He licked his lips and watched mine with hunger in his eyes.

'I cannot wait to find out all there is about you.' He chuckled as I struggled to get free. He released me slowly, not yet driving off, as if he hoped my uncle would watch us and see me struggle.

'I will enjoy breaking you in, in every way.' Those were the words that froze me and almost made me run. And he seemed to know it, enjoy it. He chuckled as I remained silent and turned my head away. It was then he started the car, and with a lot of force drove away from the safeplace that had betrayed me so deeply. I was trying to get my mind on other, more pleasant things, but sitting next to the most notorious and feared man in whole America had me under some sort of spell. I bit my lip not to let myself wander back to last night's events, but failed miserably.

_'Uncle I don't understand. What is going on?' My voice sounded so unsure, but that was not important now. Not now my uncle was speaking in riddles and seemed more worried than I had even seen him. He always was in control, his success was build on his intelligence and wit. And now… He seemed so fragile, so unbalanced. _

_'Aveline, have you ever heard of, Richard Riddick?' I felt myself grow cold at hearing that name. Of course I knew of him. Luckily I had never met him. I was too young to have been on parties in the city that he would attend. But I knew girls who… Wanted to get a glimpse of him. Not to be seen by him, for he was far to dangerous for that, but he was a myth. A monster that truly lived among us. Even the police department was scared of this man. And the entire country knew. _

_'Of course, you warned me yourself- ' _

_'Aveline, he will be here tonight.' I stood at hearing my uncle say that. What the hell was going on here? _

_'What? Why?' My uncles face grew white as he kneeled before me, taking my hands in his._

_'He… I have been doing business with men around him. Never him, because I know of his reputation and I didn't want to get involved. But I was doing business with him, he used another name. He deceived me.' My mouth went dry. I knew Riddick was dangerous, but doing business could just go right too, right?_

_'Uncle I do not understand-' _

_'Aveline, he wanted to set me up, I was growing to big in his markets and he wanted me gone. Or at least under control. And he came up with the most effective way to keep me in line for years and years to come.' I watched my uncle before me, pain so visible in his eyes._

_'Uncle, I really don't understand.' He licked his lips and looked away as he spoke his next words._

_'He is coming for you.'_

_All I remembered of that evening that followed was that I had waited for the monster to come. I was afraid, terrified and so tense I could not talk to my uncle after he had explained Riddick had set him up and there was nothing to be done about it. I was not even getting any say in the matter. I knew the other outcome would be the death of my uncle. And maybe Riddick would than take me anyway. There was a deal made, one Riddick initiated and my uncle could do nothing to change Riddick's mind. He had wanted no money, not my uncle's business. He wanted me. When it had grown dark outside, Riddick came. Not alone. He came with an entire entourage. Hummers and cadillacs stood on our driveway, some of the most dangerous man in this country wandering into our house like they owned it. And maybe they did, I thought as I saw the power they held over my uncle. The party that was starting in the clean, neat halls and rooms of my uncle's house was frightening enough, but I was still in the saloon, waiting for my faith to be sealed. I didn't had to wait that long. My uncle had walked outside to meet Riddick, afraid to anger him. Trying to keep Riddick as happy as he could, because he feared the monster would harm or hurt me if he didn't. I wondered why he bothered. Riddick could hurt me any day in the weeks to come, after he had taken me with him. _

_I heard talking before I saw the people coming in the saloon. My uncle proceeded a few men, all looking scary. I saw bottles of beer and gin, and then the largest predator I had ever seen. Riddick had been the last to enter the saloon, but his presence was the most memorable and intimidating. _

_'You have been keeping her in her like the little princess she is, I see.' I heard the deepest voice I had ever heard say. I froze. I forced myself to stand, not wanting to meet this devil while sitting down. _

_'Riddick she… I only just told her.' My uncle's voice sounded so fragile. It was almost a shame to hear him use that begging tune. _

_'That changes nothing. I am a direct man. She will understand me perfectly.' I saw his grin and felt myself grow even colder than before. The other men in the room walked closer, watching the room, but mostly looking me. They licked their lips as they started to walked around the safe behind me and myself. I swallowed and took a step forwards. What could I do?_

_'She looks like a sweet little thing boss. Young but ripe.' I watched the man to my right who had spoken. He seemed dangerous enough, but Riddick was slowly walking closer, giving me a complete knew idea of the word dangerous. _

_'She does.' His voice was so inhumanly deep. A true monster. I felt fingers against my waist, one of the man behind me chuckled and then stepped away. I got angry._

_'Hands off.' I warned. The men around me laughed. I noticed Riddick didn't. _

_'She's got claws too.' The comment was made by one of the men wandering the room. Riddick had grown silent. He walked until he stood right before me. His eyes so dark, I had trouble not breaking our eye contact. I watched his mouth turn into that grin once more._

_'Feisty. Beautiful, innocent and feisty. Sounds like just the girl for me.' Riddick chuckled and the men around us laughed. He extended his hand to stroke my cheek, but I took a step back. Immediately two guys from the side grabbed me and held me still. Riddick's grin had vanished, but he seemed really interested now. I struggled to get free from the men but they were too strong. I heard my uncle say something but he was silenced quickly. I had no idea where my uncle was standing because the only thing I saw at that moment was Riddick. He stepped closer and slowly let his fingers feel my skin. He touched my cheek, my neck. And I even felt his fingers go over my collarbone and under the line of my shirt. I swallowed and then struggled once more, quite fiercely. _

_'Your name.' It was not a question, he demanded that I would tell him. I swallowed. Maybe I could keep defying him, even when I couldn't move. Did I dare? I felt his fingers reach the cup of my bra, his warm fingers slipping beneath the material. He traced my nipple, but never broke the eye contact._

_'I will not ask again.' He stroke me a few seconds more until he pinched my nipple. It was short lived but it startled and scared me, and it hurt enough._

_'Fuck.' His mouth turned into a small grin as he moved his fingers towards my other breast. I understood his game._

_'Aveline.' He still let his fingers roam over my other breast and I was just waiting for him to hurt me more. But he never did. He slowly pulled his hand from my shirt stroking my cheek again. _

_'A beautiful name, for an exquisite woman.' I was released as soon as Riddick unhandled me and he turned to walk towards my uncle._

_'Pack some of her things, one bag will suffice. We will take your invitation to stay the night here and leave first thing in the morning.' I saw my uncle swallowed hard and he looked more sad than I had ever seen him. Riddick almost walked out of the room, before he turned and looked around once more._

_'She remains untouched, on pain of death for the one who dares to touch what belongs to me.'_

I shook my head trying to block the image of last night. I really didn't want to think about it anymore. He had touched me where no one had ever touched me before and embarrassed me and my uncle with the liberties had took.

_He had almost destroyed the house with the wild party that followed. Women were called in for the men and the monster himself. I had walked past my uncle's bedroom, only to see Riddick laying on his back, his body naked while a red haired woman was on top of him, riding him fiercely. His eyes had not once been on the woman, but found mine instantly. There was no smile to be seen, not even a grin. But those dark eyes had told me all I never wanted to know. He was taking me with him tomorrow, and with the bad luck I was experiencing lately, I would soon be the next he would take to his bed. And by the way he eyed me, It would not be pleasant for me at all. _

Anxiously I sat in the passenger seat, unsure what to do with myself and the tension I was feeling. Riddick had turned on some music. Not loud enough the be bothering, but loud enough so the silence was not becoming too much. One of his hands was on the steering wheel, the other resting on his broad thigh. It was as if he was completely comfortable, even without his entourage who had left the house before Riddick had. How nice it must be to be so sure of yourself and so intimidating. Was there even a man alive that did dare to stood up against him? I swallowed and leaned my head against the window. I really wanted to cry. I felt so tiny and scared. But I had cried so much last night in bed, that I was not even capable of shedding anymore tears. That I had fallen asleep last night had been a miracle in itself. But when morning came I was rudely woken and forced to join Riddick outside. Riddick's threat to his men had been suffice. No one had dared to enter my room. I was not bothered by anyone. I sighed, maybe if anyone had he wouldn't have wanted me anymore?

A warm, large hand on my upper thigh instantly got my attention. I tensed all over and watched the enormous man beside me.

'Lost in thought, Aveline?' It sounded almost as a growl, but because I was sitting so close to him, I understood him perfectly. Unlike I was expecting, he didn't release my thigh when I watched him. No, on the contrary even. He moved it up a little bit more. Making me grip his hand with mine to stop him. It was as if my hand on his was not even there at all. He pinched my thigh and grinned. He let his hand move towards the inside of my thigh and in that moment I was so glad I was wearing jeans instead of a skirt or dress.

'Such a delicious warm spot, the place between a woman's legs.' Another growl, one that scared me more. Was he seriously going to molest me while driving? I knew it would not help me to tell him to stop or scream or whatever. He made that much clear. I did kept my legs closely together, hoping it would bother him enough to stop. But of course it didn't. He roughly pulled my legs apart with that single hand, his eyes daring me to protest of shut them once more.

I felt his finger on my clothed crotch, slowly tracing circles there as I moved a bit in discomfort. Even through the material of my jeans I felt the heat of his fingers and I hated it. He grinned and then pulled his hand back, chuckling when I quickly closed my legs again and moved away, not watching him anymore.

'Ripe enough to be picked.' I didn't reply at all and stared outside. He would hurt me, rape me and then hopefully grow tired of me so I could return to my life. If only life would be so kind to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**.

I had never really been locked inside a room before. But I guessed there was a first for everything. Like Riddick had told me previously, the ride had been a long one. And because of the tension and fear I felt, I had not been able to sleep at all. Riddick had not touched me again. He seemed in thought as he drove us far away from my uncle's house. I had not dared to ask where he was taking me. I would gain nothing in making him angry. So I had remained silent and feigned to sleep. After arriving at a large house on the beach beautifully placed on the rocks, he told me to get out of the car and to follow him. I did as he bid. Riddick took the bag from the car and walked towards the house. It was huge. The house was white and almost blinding with the afternoon sun shining on it. Riddick never looked back to see if I was following him, as if he was sure he had scared me enough to stay put and do as he told me. Asshole. But he was right. I was scared and intimidated. A lot. He had opened the front door and had walked up the stairs, stopping before a room with a beautiful white, wooden door.

'You will stay here, until I come for you.' He motioned for me to enter the room and I slowly did. The room was spacious enough, filled with wooden furniture, everything white with little hints of blue. It was very nice to be honest. Not that I cared in that moment, I just wanted to get as far away from Riddick as I could.

'Behave, and we will have dinner later on.' He placed the bag inside the room and watched me one long, last time before he left the room and closed the door. I was not really surprised that he locked me in the room. Maybe I even welcomed it. No matter how horrible my prospects could be. I was alone, and for now I enjoyed my solitude. I wandered around the room for a while. The dresser was empty, as the bedside tables. After an inspection I counted one bed, two bedside tables, a dresser with mirror and a small desk with a chair. No more, no less. There were two windows, both looking out on the sea. The view was wonderful. There was another door that led to a small toilet and shower. I sighed, hoping Riddick was not planning on keeping me in this room forever, but I also dreaded the moment he would come for me again. I had no clue which would be worse. I was really tired, but restless. I sat down on the bed and stared outside. I had a headache and felt sick to my stomach thinking about what would happen to me now. It wasn't long before I heard cars pull up by the house and I watched some of the loud men from last night step from the cars. There were a lot of them and most of them seemed dangerous. Though none scared me as much as Riddick, but they all seemed a little too dark to be your regular people. I wondered what exactly they did for a living. And what Riddick did. How had he been able to set my uncle up like this? Taking me.

After using the toilet and finding some of my clothes in the bag Riddick brought, I changed into a warm, black sweater and made myself small on the bed, staring at the clouds in the skye. The view was the only thing that kept my mind easy, for now. It had been a bright day, but right now it was turning darker outside. Watching the sky grow purple and pink, before it all became black was like watching a painting slowly being covered. I had tried to sleep, but I just wasn't feeling tired enough, I reckoned. Maybe the fear was just too much, for my mind to turn off. I had no clue. I did know my body was fully alert once more, when there were footsteps just outside my room. I sat up on the bed and pulled my legs up, holding them with my arms, making myself small once more. I stared at the door as I heard the lock being opened. I held my breath when the door opened not sure who it would be that entered.

'Time for dinner, princess.' Riddick stepped into the room, that was now only lighted by small lamp on the bedside table. He watched me for a minute, before he turned the lights on. I blinked a few times, my eyes had grown used to the dark room.

'Come,' he told me in his dark voice. I swallowed and wondered why he wanted me to join him for dinner. He could just bring me food in my room. Or not feed me at all. That last thought made me stand. I was hungry after going without food for most of this day. I noticed he was not moving and that made me hesitate before walking towards him. He cocked his head to the side, apparently waiting for me to come closer. We both weren't moving for a moment, before I took a small step in his direction, not sure why he kept blocking the door. Then he did something unexpected. He extended his hand to me, just like that. In another world it could have been a kind gesture. A warm one. But right now, it felt like another power game, one where he wanted to show me that he was in charge. I watched his muscular arm and his hand, not sure if I wanted to take it. But my options were limited. I needed him to not get angry with me. He had shown me that he did as he wanted. Touching me whenever he liked, wherever he liked. No matter who was present. So I slowly reached out and placed my hand in his. Just as my skin touched his, his fingers closed around mine and he held my hand, quite firmly before he pulled me closer and then took hold of my chin with his other hand. I felt how his hand that held mine moved to my wrist, keeping me trapped against his body, with nowhere to go.

'We are not alone tonight. You will behave.' I swallowed. Being forced to look into his eyes was almost as horrible as his touch on my chin. I felt myself tense up completely until he nodded once and waited. I quickly nodded back.

'Good.' With those words he released me completely and stepped out of the room. I slowly followed him, closing the door behind me, before I walked after him. He went down the stairs and only now I noticed the house seemed so light, so white. Almost too pure and nice for someone like Riddick to live in it. Maybe he had stolen the house too.

I heard voices coming from the house, before we completed the stairs. I felt terrified at the idea of once again being trapped between Riddick and some of his men. And now my uncle was not even here to look out for me. Not that he had last night…

I meekly followed Riddick into a room that had a large table with at least ten chairs around it. I noticed some of the guys from the night before sitting at the table. Some were as tall as Riddick, a lot of them muscled, but none of them seemed as terrifying as Riddick was. They silenced when they watched Riddick enter the room, and their eyes grew wide when they saw me walking behind him. Riddick walked towards the head of the table, not once looking back until he sat down. His eyes instantly found me, while I had stopped walking and stood before them, frozen.

'We don't bite, Aveline. Not right now at least. Sit.' Riddick had almost purred the words, but they did nothing for my nerves and fear. I hesitated a moment too long and the men at the table knew that. One wolf whistled softly as I slowly started walking. There were a few empty seats and I had no clue where to sit down. The only indication I had was a plate on the table, next to Riddick's chair. The other empty seats had no plates decked on the table to go with them, and the ones that did were already taken. I just knew this was Riddick's doing. He wanted me to be uncomfortable and uneasy. He said nothing as the men softly called me pet names. But his eyes watched me curiously, with an intensity I had never seen in anyone's eyes before.

'Maybe she wants to sit right here,' one of the men said, patting his lap as I froze. I glanced behind me once. Maybe food was overrated. I could do without it for at least one more day… didn't I? Could I make a run for it?

'Enough.' It was Riddick's growl that silenced the men and made me look at him again.

'Come Aveline,' he then continued. I was still not moving, until he stood. The idea that he probably would force me in a way I would not like was enough to make me walk over towards the chair and sit down. I deliberately avoided looking at him or his men at the table. He still stood and even moved behind me, nerving me even more now that I couldn't see him.

'Aveline, is my guest here, gentlemen. That means she will be safe within these walls. Always.' I just knew he was right behind me, even before I felt him move my hair over my shoulders, placing his hands on them. He kneaded my shoulders very gently. But I knew he would hurt me soon, I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. I swallowed and tensed even more, feeling his large, warm hands through my sweater. I resisted the urge to pull myself free, even though I really, really wanted for him to release me.

'And now we will eat.' I felt how he, without hurting me first, released his hold on my shoulders and walked back towards his chair as a few women came walking in, carrying trays with food. Riddick watched me for a moment, before he watched the ladies place the food down, smile at him, before they turned around to leave again. They came in a few more times, filling the table with a lot of food, and eventually drinks. I saw potatoes, beef, steaks, chicken. There was a lot of meat and little side dishes next to some fruits. I began to understand how rich and powerful Riddick must be. That was not good. Not for me anyway.

When the ladies left for the last time and closed the doors behind them, everybody around me started filling their plates. I watched around me, feeling unsure what to do and if I could even eat between these men. I felt my stomach turn. I was hungry, but so scared and nervous. It was when people started to eat that the sound of their voices lowered and only the sound of cutlery and glasses was heard, combined with small talk and chatter. But I noticed soon enough Riddick was not eating either, not yet. His eyes were watching me, almost burning a hole in my head, until I watched him and we locked eyes.

'I'd thought this was a meal worthy of a princess like yourself. Was I wrong?' I heard the mockery in his words. I understood that he wanted to provoke me, hurt me more. For once I had no smart remark or hateful answer. Instead I just glared back at him for a moment, before I watched the food before me. I slowly and with very shaky hands moved to take my glass of water and took the smallest sip ever, before placing the glass back on the table. But it was something. Still Riddick was not eating, I could feel his gaze upon me. I decided to not look at him, I needed for him to let me be. I gathered a small amount of fruit on my plate and forced myself to eat bite after bite. I ate grapes and grilled pineapple, some strawberries and sliced banana before I dared to glance over towards Riddick, seeing he finally was eating himself. Now that everyone seemed occupied with talking or eating and they let me be, I dared to try some of the potatoes and salad. The food looked and smelled delicious, but in my nervous state I didn't really taste anything. But it took the hunger away and filled me and for now, that was good enough. Only God knew when Riddick would allow me to eat again after this meal. I stopped eating long before everyone else did. I knew I ate less then I normally would have, but I just couldn't force myself to take another bite. I started looking around. The men drank, a lot. Almost all the meat on the table was already gone, only some fruits and salad left. I wondered if they ate like this every night. Did Riddick live with these men? I shivered hoping I would not be around all of them everyday. _Well maybe he will keep you locked up in that room forever. That way you won't have to see anyone anymore. _I hated thinking like that, but I couldn't stop myself. I placed both of my hands in my lap wondering if Riddick had more plans for me tonight, or that he would allow me to excuse myself to go back to the room. Ik almost shook my head. He would not let me linger around here alone, he seemed far too smart to let me get away that easily. There was a chance I would escape. I knew I would try when the opportunity rose. And I had such a feeling Riddick knew that as well.

I was startled as the doors opened again and the ladies walked back in, this time carrying trays with some sort of dessert. I watched how they smiled, like there was nothing wrong here. Like I was not being held hostage between all these barbaric men. They placed the trays on the table and then gathered the empty plates and leftovers.

'Thank you ladies,' one of the men said, his eyes glued to the feminine curves of one of the women next to him. I noticed her smile faltered a bit when that man touched her backside. She didn't say anything though and left quickly leaving us with only the dessert on the table. The other men laughed and talked loudly. They seemed completely at easy in this situation. I really wondered what they did during the day time. Were they bank robbers, thieves or maybe even murderers?

I watched the men around me help themselves. I noticed it was very quiet on the left side of me. I dared to glance in Riddick's direction quickly. I noticed he was not touching any of the cakes and other treats on the table, instead he drank from his beer and watched me. Like he was observing me. He was not being shy about it either, he never broke the eye contact, but I did. I took a small sip of my water and then stared at the table.

Every now and then I heard one of the men tell a dirty joke, some watching me, some laughing as I didn't respond. But Riddick remained very silent. It made me very uneasy. I had completely lost track of time and wondered how long I would be forced to remain here. Would Riddick eventually take me back to the room or was he waiting for me to ask to be excused.

Fear and anger fought on the upper hand in my head. I was scared straight by this intimidating men and Riddick, but I was also angry for being placed in this situation. Nothing of it was my fault, and there had been absolutely no room for my opinion in the matter. After a while I glanced towards Riddick once, before looking away.

'May I be excused?' I wondered if he had even heard my soft words at all. I had to watch at him again to find out, but then saw his amused grin. The asshole had heard me.

'No.' His growl was loud enough to silence the men for a minute. They had not heard my question, but they sure had heard Riddick. I locked eyes with Riddick again.

'You haven't eaten any dessert yet.' He was mocking me for sure, the men around us laughed, now they understood the nature of the question I had asked Riddick. I looked away, angered and annoyed..

'I have eaten enough.' Again my words were soft, but Riddick's chuckle was loud at hearing my words.

'Barely. Eat' I swallowed hearing him speak again. Why had he been so observing as to what I had eaten? Was he mocking me more? I shook my head. I was really not eating anything more. Not even if he would force me or put me on display to embarrass me more.

'No.' My voice was a little louder now. He chuckled again. emptying his beer.

'Suit yourself, princess.'

He made me sit through two more hours of listening to the rude jokes of his men, all the while he kept a close eye on me. I had never thought I was capable of hating someone, but I knew for certain I hated Riddick with a passion. The way he looked at me made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. His dark look was something that made him seem even more dangerous. As if he needed more next to his deep voice and muscular appearance. I sighed deeply and leaned heavily against my chair. This had been a long, long day and an emotional rollercoaster. When would someone cut me some slack?

'Bedtime I think, come princess.' It was that deep vice that suddenly pulled me from my slumber. I watched to the side, seeing Riddick move to stand. I quickly followed.

'Sleep tight princess.'

'Do you need someone to warm the bed for you?'

'I can come tuck you in.'

I ignored all the comments I got as I followed Riddick, who did absolutely nothing about them and just moved forwards. I hated everyone in that room with a passion. I hoped they would all get food poisoning or something. Assholes. And then there was Riddick… Was he seriously going to bring me back to my room? Would that be a daily thing? Him retrieving me when he wanted me with him and returning me when he had, had enough of me? I swallowed and tried to ignore everything in my head. I needed rest. And mostly I really needed sleep. I was not even paying attention to the hallway before we once again took the stairs. I was too tired to try and escape right now anyway.

'Stay close princess.' I had no idea how he did it, but his voice startled me everytime, and I hated him for it. What was he even thinking? I followed him, a good two feet between us, because I liked the distance that separated us. But I did as he told, just to be sure. Reaching the ending of the stairs he suddenly stopped in his tracks, what almost made us collide as I was not expecting him to stop moving before he reached the door of the room he had locked me in just a few hours before. My cage.

'Well, I suggest you rest. Sleep. You seem…. tired.' The way he looked me over as he spoke made me feel very, very cold. I shivered and took a step back, creating a little more space between us. I also noticed his mouth become a thin line when he noticed me pulling away. Like he didn't liked that. Not at all. How strange… Wasn't he trying to do everything to keep me on edge and afraid of him. And then he was surprised I acted on it?

I nodded once and moved to walk past him, but instantly his hand moved, gripping my upper arm and pulling me closer. Too close for my liking. It only made it more evident he was so much broader and larger than me. It was so easy for him to hurt me. No one would even know, or care. There would be no one to stop him. It was that thought that froze me completely.

'That fire in your eyes, that's what will bring you into trouble one of these days princess.' I stared at him, not sure what he was trying to say. I was not feeling any fire. Only pure fear. He chuckled.

'But for now, the fear rules.' I tried to pull my arm free, but he just intensified his grip.

I felt him pull me even closer, so he could place his cheek next to mine, his skin touching my skin. I shivered. What was he doing!?

'But maybe… maybe the princess has more to her than just… what appears to be on the surface. Hmm?' I felt him growl the words as his lips traced my cheek and temple before he let his hand grip my waist firmly. I completely lost every urge to move. He had me frozen to the floor, completely paralyzed with fear of what he would do to me. But I still had my voice.

'I am no princess.' I could just feel his grin from against my cheek as he slowly let me move away the tiniest bit. His eyes were right before mine and I couldn't fail to notice how he smelled of spices and something more. Something eartly.

'Feisty. Just how I like them.' It was all he said before he released me completely and nodded his head into the direction of the bedroom.

'No funny business tonight. Get in. Sleep.' I hesitated a moment, but decided I wanted to be alone more than I wanted to fight with him. I walked past him and opened the door, getting ready to slam it in his face if he tried to follow me in. Unfortunately for me, he beat me to it by taking the doorknob in his hand and slowly closing the door behind me.

'Sweet dream, princess.' I turned and watched how the door closed again. Of course he locked it. What a surprise. I turned the light on and slowly walked towards the bed. I desperately needed to close my eyes and put my mind to sleep. And preferably before I went crazy. But how would I ever be able to sleep in a place like this? And especially with someone like Riddick holding the key to my room? He could barge in at any time he prefered. I remembered the words from earlier today. Why would he threaten me and not touch me the first chance he got? Had he just wanted to scare me so I would listen? Or would he really pull though? Was he trying to make me go crazy by worrying? Or was he just waiting for the opportune moment? Would he make his men hurt me? All my fears played out in my head and made me feel even more depressed. But only one thing seemed important. How did I ever ended up in this nightmare. And maybe even more important, how would I get out of it?

**Yay for everyone that took the time to leave a review! I loved reading them! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

The fear of what could happen to me kept me on my toes. I decided I would not change into anything that might be in my bag or even take a shower… That all could wait till morning. I lied myself on the bed and stared through the window. I just hoped I would be able to sleep, even if was just for a little while. My heart felt heavy, my stomach clenched tightly in a knot. It was with those thoughts in my head I closed my eyes and felt a few tears leak from between my eyelids. I was screwed. So bad. This could only end bad for me.

I usually dreamt a lot during my sleep. I had always liked that, but when morning came and I tiredly opened my eyes, I could not remember a single dream or thought. Strange. My eyes hurt, my head hurt even worse. I was so tired. I felt so…. empty. I sat up and watched outside. The sun had only begun to rise, I noticed. When moving from the bed I felt how my muscles hurt. Must have been from all the tension I had endured, I reckoned. Maybe a warm shower was a good idea. No one had been into my room to hurt me last night, so maybe I was safe. And seeing how early in the morning it was I dared to take my chances. Walking into the bathroom I did notice there was no lock on the door. That fact made me linger for another ten minutes before I decided to take a quick shower. I really needed the warmth and the soothing it would hopefully bring. I was not really counting minutes, but my gut feeling told me I managed to wash myself and my hair in less than ten minutes, standing completely dried in the bathroom. I planned to get dressed in clothes from the bag quickly, before anyone could surprise me with their presence. But I stopped in my tracks as I caught a glimpse in myself in the mirror above the sink. It was like seeing a ghost version of myself. My eyes were a little red, puffy looking. My skin not glowing at all. I seemed white. Too white. I slowly traced my skin, watching my brown eyes. They seemed a little sad. Mostly tired, I decided. My hair was still damp from the shower, the brown strands sticking to my back. I swallowed deeply, washed my face one more time and then left the bathroom to finally get dressed.

As the sun climbed higher up in the sky I was surprised and a little startled as there was a firm knock on the door. It came twice. I didn't answer at all. I just waited as I heard the lock being undone. There was not much I could do about any of this anyway. I was surprised when one of the ladies that had been serving dinner last night entered the room.

'Good Morning miss.' It was all she said as she placed a tray on the desk and turned. She glanced in my direction once, before she gave me a nod and as quickly as she had come in, left. I was stunned. A little overwhelmed that not Riddick, but someone else came in, just like that. She ladies seemed not so strong. Maybe I would be able to escape, through one of them? I had heard the door being locked once more, so I slowly got up and walked over towards the tray. I had to give it to these woman. The food they brought looked good, really good. There was a glass with orange juice, a cappuccino, toast, eggs and waffles. Like the person who had ordered this to my room wanted me to eat. Wanted to seduce me into eating. It smelled good enough, but my stomach was still not at ease. My mind was still racing with everything that could go wrong. Furthermore I was a little afraid there would be some sort of drug in the food or drinks. _If they wanted to drug you, they would have put it in last nights food._ Well even that was what I was thinking, I was not taking any risk. I would not be able to keep it down anyway.

Tired as I was I went to the bathroom to drink some water, before I lied down on the bed again. I closed my eyes and felt how my body needed to rest. Needed to reset, in a way. If I was going to stand up against Riddick and his men, I needed to be rested first. I gripped the pillow tightly as I tried not to think about home. My uncle. Freedom.

I felt myself go in and out of sleep, slumbering between being awake and not. When I woke long enough to relieve myself I noticed the tray with breakfast was gone and replaced with lunch. But I was not interested enough to try the sandwiches on the plate. I stared outside, seeing the sun high up in the skye. I felt sad knowing there was such a beautiful day, passing by on the other side of the window, while I was stuck in this room for God knows how long. I sighed and sat down on the bed. I felt a little better, a little more rested as I lied down once more, my head on the pillow and my eyes glued to the skye. Why was Riddick keeping me in this room and had he forced me to join him for dinner last night? What was he planning on doing with me? It were thoughts like that, that made me feel small and even more depressed. I needed to keep my spirits up, if only to keep myself sane. I needed to get out of here and I would. I kept telling myself that as I slowly slumbered into sleep once more.

'Time to wake princess.' Even with my eyes closed and mind not still awake fully, I recognized that voice. I hated the sound of that deep timbre a lot. I was not completely sure I was dreaming or not, before I opened my eyes the tiniest bit. My heart sunk as I woke further, seeing Riddick lean against the wall near the window, his enormous body as intimidating as always, while his dark eyes watched me. He stood there, not moving at all. It was as if he gave me time to wake before he would pounce on me. Or hurt me, or whatever it was he planned on doing to me now.

'You have not been eating today, princess. Trying to tell me something by not eating?' He cocked his head to the side as I moved to sit up. I calculated the space between us. Enough for now, too less if the moved fast. I licked my lips. I hated being awakened. Especially if Riddick was the one doing it. He did move when I lacked answering him. He took a step in my direction, forcing me to move to the other side of the bed quickly, but clumsy. His chuckle followed instantly.

'You seem out of balance and energy princess. That is what not eating will do to your body.' I glared at him, standing from the bed as he approached the other side, staring me down.

'I'm fine.' I sounded a lot more firm then I had meant. But it felt good in a way. His mouth formed a grin as he watched me.

'Are you sure about that?' It was the way he mocked me I hated most, I decided. I kept watching him straight in the eye. I had no clue where my sudden bravery came from, but it felt good.

'Well princess, then we will skip dinner tonight. Maybe that will warm you up to me a bit, hmm?' I swallowed. Back in my mind I knew I needed to eat at some point, even if I would not keep it down. He seemed to think I was on some sort of hunger strike. Well… Let him. He could go fuck himself. I only shrugged my shoulders, keeping my eyes on him the whole time. I was afraid he was here to hurt me. Touch me. I had not forgotten his words on that dreadful road trip we took together to get here. I was still waiting. Still hoping to fight back.

He seemed to be thinking something over, not speaking, just watching me. He seemed curious for a moment, before he straightened up.

'Goodnight then princess. We'll see how you feel about eating in the morning.' I watched him slowly move towards the door. But of course he didn't instantly left. He lingered by the door for a moment, turning to face me.

'Sleep tight Aveline.' It was the way he spoke those last words, especially my name, that put me on edge. I shivered hearing it being said in such a deep voice. It didn't promise much good. After watching me one long, last time he left, locking the door as the went. I let myself slowly sink to the floor, hugging my knees and feeling all my bravery from seconds ago disappear. I knew I was hungrier than I wanted to admit. But I also wanted to provoke him. Denying him this, just the food, seemed safe enough for minor comprimands. I did dread tomorrow. Maybe I would be lucky enough to not see him again until dinnertime.

That night I spend mostly staring outside my window, as I had slept so many hours during the day. I felt more rested, more whole. But my stomach was growling now. I started to think I better had eaten a little bit of breakfast and lunch earlier today, just so I could have escaped this hungry feeling. I had to admit, as much as I already disliked being here, locked up in this room, the bed was quite comfy. I sat down and continued to stare outside. It seemed so peaceful out there, so quiet. Like nothing could happen in the safety between the stars, shining so bright above the sea. How I longed to be out there…

The lock being undone make me sit up straighter, staring at the door. It was still pitch black outside. It was in the middle of the night. Who was thinking about coming to my room? I felt myself tense, waiting to see who would enter my room at this hour.

With how long it took for the person to unlock the door and then walk in, I had expected it to be someone else. Not Riddick. His usual, flowing movements seemed to have left him as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

'Still awake princess?' His deep voice sounded terrifying as always. But he seemed different. A bit. I didn't really know what was off about him in this moment, until he took a unsteady step in my direction. I quickly stood, not liking the feeling of this situation at all.

'You are not very good at following orders. Are you, Aveline?' I felt a shiver creep down my spine, realizing he had been drinking. A lot. He didn't seemed like the typical drunk men I was used to see from my school time or hanging out in town. But he was definitely under the influence of something.

'Why are you here?' I asked him. My voice sounded small again. Nothing left of the bravery from hours ago. He chuckled, loud. I tensed up even more.

'You are in my house, princess. Every room is mine. Even this one. Even when you are in it.' I felt uncomfortable seeing how his dark eyes found mine perfectly in the dark. He walked in further, and stopped on the other side of the bed. This moment felt like a deja vu. We had been here, in this situation only hours prior. Why was he in this room with me?

'You seem so…. Skittish.' He was observing me slowly. By how he took his time in watching me I felt like he was not planning on leaving so soon this time. And that was not good. Not at all. I swallowed and watched at the door once. Would I be able to outrun him. He had not locked it on his way in. I thought it over for a moment, right until I saw him grin widely.

'It's no use princess. Maybe you would reach the door. But no further, I can guarantee.' I watched him angrily. Did he even know how fast I could run when I needed to?

'You are drunk.' I stated boldly. He chuckled again.

'Barely.' He cocked his head to the side, he seemed so dangerous. His whole appearance seemed some sort of warning. Don't get close. Do not touch and if he touches you… It's over.

'Why am I here?' I asked. I needed to know and maybe he would answer me in his little drunk state. He grinned and sat down on the bed. Making himself comfortable.

'Well I thought you'd feel better in an actual bedroom than the basement.' His remark was sharp and mocking. He was less intoxicated than I had originally thought. Shit. Shit. Shit.

'I meant here in this house with you. Why did you take me from my uncle?' He grinned even more, watching me with those dark eyes.

'You think you could handle the answer to that question, princess?' He raised his eyebrows once before he chuckled at my silence. I had no clue how to answer that.

'I'd say not.' I angrily looked away, staring outside.

'So you are just in here to humor me then.' I was not even asking it as a question. That there wasn't a chuckle to be heard made me glance towards him. He had lied himself back on the bed, but was definitely not asleep, not with those dark eyes still open and watching me.

'You are not the typical rich girl, are you?' He asked. He completely ignored my words and once again, forced the conversation in the direction he wanted. I chose to ignore him back. An eye for an eye…

'No, you have studied. Worked for your own money even, if I have to belief the background check I ran on you.' That certainly got my attention.

'What do you mean, background check?' I asked him, turning myself so I could watch him better. He watched me in amusement. He knew he had all of my attention now. Just what he wanted.

'You think I would take you without knowing a thing about you? What good would that do me.' I angrily bit my lips.

'Well you can let me go anytime you want, you know. I would gladly accept.' My mouth worked fast than my brain and when I saw the dangerous glint in his eyes I almost regretted my words. He moved to sit up with the gracefulness of a panther. Maybe he had been drunk, but most of the act he had pulled was to fool me. And it had worked, till now.

'You know, someday those smart words will get you in trouble. A lot of trouble.' He walked around the bed, cornering me in my little bit of space near the window. I watched the bed, my only option to get away before he could lay his hands upon me. But even that was not an option as he suddenly surged forward and took my hands in his, forcing them above my head as his firm body pinned me against the wall. I let out a small gasp as the breath I was holding suddenly escaped my lips. He was strong. A lot stronger than I had believed anyone could be. He easily held my two hands in one of his, the other one gripping my chin, forcing me to watch him. His face was right before mine and I once again recognized the spicy scent he seemed to be carrying. I tried to struggle myself out of his gasp, but he simply held my hands a little firmer in his. I winced as the touch was painful. He was not even speaking yet. He seemed to watch me, curiously as what I would do now I could not move away from him.

'Fuck. Let me go!' I tried to pull myself free one last time, wincing loudly as he held my hands even tighter than before. I tensed up, closing my eyes against the painful sensation, before I felt him ease his grip a little to firm, but not painful anymore. I opened my eyes to see him stare at me, a slight grin on his face. His face was even closer. This guy did not take personal space seriously, I noted. To my horror he brought his face even closer, his nose against my cheek, before I felt his lips ghost over my skin. I shivered. I didn't want him to touch me at all, and definitely not his lips on my face. I turned my head to the side and away, surprised he let me move, closing my eyes. I hoped he would soon grow tired of this, releasing me and letting me enjoy my solitude once more. But he was not just letting me get away that easily. He wouldn't even let me block him out, I soon discovered. I felt how he brought one of his legs between mine, firmly. His broad thigh was something I could not easily ignore. And even harder to ignore when he brought his knee up. I almost felt his leg against my crotch. This did made me uncomfortable. A lot. I turned my head back, watching him. There was no grin or smile to be seen as he studied me, pushing his leg firmer against me. I took a sharp breath at what he chuckled. For once I hated he wasn't speaking. I had no clue what he wanted or what it would take for him to release me. And I also didn't dare to ask it. He seemed so intense in this moment, so animal, I was not planning on angering him while he had me in his hands, this close.

'And finally she stopped struggling.' It felt and sounded like a growl. My eyes watched his filled with fear, while his seemed to watch mine with curiosity and something else. Something close to hunger. I forced myself to go limp in his hands. It seemed to be what he wanted. Not that I felt strong enough to keep my struggling up anyway. I was exhausted.

He brought his leg down and away, but I felt his free hand on my waist. His hand was large and warm though my sweater. I felt how he moved it up, over my breast, touching it briefly before he again took hold of my chin.

'So brave and yet so scared.' He watched me as the words moved from his lips towards me. I tried to keep calm. He would soon grow tired of this. He would.

He then bowed closer, placing his lips next to my ear so I could feel his hot breath.

'You know, I meant what I told you before. I am going to enjoy breaking you in. The innocence is pouring off of you princess.' That did terrify me. Was he planning on raping me? I could not simply stand there and let him speak to me like that. He would hurt me either way. Fighting back would not make it worse. He had already planned on what he wanted me here for. I swallowed and then spoke.

'It doesn't matter what you do to me. The outcome will be the same anyway. You will be the monster in the end.' His chuckle was so close it frightened me. He moved back to watch me.

'And tell me princess, what is that outcome, hmm?' I swallowed.

'You'll kill me.' The words sounded soft, but clear.I saw him take my words in, enjoy the fear they brought with them, before he smiled. He seemed to truly enjoy this. Sick bastard.

'Oh princess, what to do with you.' He released my hands suddenly, before stepping away. I almost fell, not steady enough after this situation, but I leaned against the wall and watched him stalk around the room, returning to the bed, sitting down.

'It is late, princess. And you have barely eaten or slept. I will grant you a little space for that. But come morning I will not be so generous.' I chuckled this time.

'Generous? What have you ever done for me that was generous?' He turned his head and stared at me, that dangerous glint very clear.

'Everything, Aveline. Everything.' I swallowed at the intensity of his words.

'But you will learn that, by seeing what it really entails for me to be cruel.' He stood and stretched himself.

'Sleep, eat your breakfast in the morning. Because I expect you fully energized tomorrow. No more excuses.' I watched how he walked towards the door and stopped before opening it.

'Oh and princess?' I gritted my teeth together.

'It's Aveline.' He grinned widely. Completely ignoring me as he opened the door.

'Sweet dreams.'

I had no clue how to feel about what had happened that night. If he had meant to make me more afraid of him and his antics, he had succeeded. I did eat the food brought to me that following morning, but not just to do as he told me. I was completely vamished. The waffles tasted define, and the orange juice and cappuccino completed the meal, for now hushing my empty stomach. Once again the food had been brought in by one of the ladies who never spoke more than a few words to me. I wondered if they worked here, or were kept here too. I wasn't sure yet. Maybe I would rather not find out.

It was later that day that there came firm knocking at my door, before the door was opened. This time it was the big, bad Riddick himself. I noticed his black jeans and black shirt, making him look like some sort of devil to me. But he probably looked like a devil naked too, I reckoned.

'Good morning princess. How was your breakfast?' His mocking tone didn't go unnoticed by me. But I tried to ignore it.

'Fine.' He grinned stepping into the room.

'You are joining me for lunch downstairs. Come.' I hesitated a moment. He noticed.

'Princess?' He raised his eyebrows in question as I stood there, not moving. I would rather keep some distance between us, remembering how he had grabbed me last night and held me up against the wall. My wrist still hurt thinking about his firm touch. About his hands on my body and his leg between mine. I nodded once, taking a step into his direction. I hoped he would move too, but he kept standing there. I took another step, but stopped when he still was not moving from the door to let me pass. He seemed to notice something.

'You are afraid of me.' He said the words as if that was a strange thing. I just looked up at him, but my answer would not be necessary I believed. His eyes grew a little darker.

'That's good. Come.'

For a few minutes we ate in silence. There were several sandwiches and salads on the table, set out for two. For the first time, we sat with just the two of us in the large dining room. I wondered where his men where and why we were alone. What was he planning on doing with me here? It drove me crazy to not know what it was he would use me for. He would not just keep me here to dine and chat with on a daily basis, right? But maybe that was better than any alternative, like hurting me or raping me… I swallowed and took another sandwich. I was still hungry enough to force myself to eat, even in his presence. He was eating too, his eyes on me sometimes, like I was still the study object he had much interest in. I really wanted to force him to tell what his plans with me were, but I didn't dare. Not really. So I just sat there, eating and drinking and watching him occasionally. Maybe he would tell me eventually. Maybe even during lunch.

'You are awfully quiet princess, I would think that eating for a bit would make you more energized, not less.' I glanced in his direction, seeing him sit on his chair, completely at easy. He was leaning back, obviously done eating and now his full attention was back at me. Great, just peachy.

'You told me my words would get me into trouble.' I liked throwing his own words back in his face, and for right now, he seemed to let me.

'Ah so she does listen. That is… good to know.' He smiled and then took a sip from his coffee. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I heard him clear his throat.

'Stand.' I was confused by his sudden command that sounded so intimidating in that deep voice. I glanced at him, but saw he was not grinning like this was some sort of joke this time. I slowly placed my chair back and stood, watching him.

'I told you yesterday my generosity would end if you kept defying me.' I watched at him in question. He raised his brows.

'The next time you roll your eyes at me, your punishment will be more severe than this.'

**Well what would that punishment entail? I am so curious to hear what you think about why he is keeping her there! I love to read your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

I heard his words and felt how I tensed up completely. The eye rolling had not even been something I had done to upset him purposely. Shit. I would have to think about what I would say and do… What was he thinking on doing to me? I swallowed and watched as he licked his lips and motioned for me to come closer. I took a deep breath and thought on running for the door. He was still sitting down. I was up and ready to go. Would I make it there before he would put his hands on me? He had already hurt me last night, I was not fancying more of his touches on my body. Not ever. I didn't make the mistake of looking at the door, but I was feeling like running towards it, a lot. Especially when he cocked his head to the side and his eyes seemed a little darker.

'You know what happens when one of my men decides to disrespect me, princess?' He was back to growling and I hated hearing him speak like that. He knew he was scaring me and he enjoyed it. I remained silent. He nodded once.

'Well… to keep it short, they only disrespect me once.' He stood suddenly, roughly placing his chair back. I froze in shock and took a step back. It seemed he was not only trying to teach me a lesson, he was testing me too. He seemed curious as to how far he could go before I would bolt. I swallowed. I was curious too when I would dare to run. I knew my legs could run fast if I wanted to, but I had never been so scared and intimidated before. Maybe I was frozen. Too frozen to run properly. He watched me for a moment and I knew not doing as he said would only make this worse… I took a few passes in his direction until he moved his hand to his back pocket, startling me as he pulled something from within. I feared it to be a weapon, my eyes wide as I watched what was in his hand. A phone. A cell phone. I swallowed, not understanding what he was doing. He sat back down again, placing the phone on the table.

'I will not ask again, come here.' I did as he said, his tone too dark to ignore. As soon as I stood beside him he easily pulled me between his legs, forcing me to stand against him, right between him and the table before he turned me in his grasp. He took his phone in hand and searched for an app. I didn't like being this close to him, there was no escaping now. He opened the app and showed me a video. Or what at first seemed like a video. I then noticed the video was playing real time, and the street and houses were all too familiar.

'Ringing any bells yet, Aveline?' His mouth was very close to my ear, causing me to move away slightly. Off course he easily held me in place, captured between his legs. It was my street on the video. My uncles street. Why was he showing me this? I could see multiple houses but the closest one was my uncles.

'The next time you are disrespecting me, will have consequences for the people in those houses. I will save your uncle for now, but… next time it will be… a bloody mistake.' His nose pressed in my hair as he spoke. His free hand moving my locks over my shoulder so he had access to my skin there. He placed a light kiss on my shoulder, causing me to shiver.

'That's me being generous, princess, just like I told you. But there is a price for that. Everything has a price, in the end.' I waited for him to move away. Or release me, but he didn't.

'What do you want?' I sounded like a scared little girl. But in that moment, I was. I heard him lick his lips, before he brought them very close to my ear and spoke.

'Get on your knees.' I tensed up completely. He would not make me do… that… right? I moved my head away and saw him waiting. I knew he would not ask again. But… I felt sick thinking about him forcing himself on me. I felt my eyes water, before I blinked the tears away and stepped away from him, slowly kneeling. If he had cameras in my uncles street he probably had people there. He seemed dangerous and crazy enough to hurt people. Kill them even. I could not be responsible for that. Not for people's lives. I kept my head down, hoping this was another test, and he would not make me do what I was expecting him to.

When there came no word from him and the room around us was too quiet I looked up and saw him staring down upon me, he raised his brows as he nodded in the direction of his belt. I felt myself grow even sicker realizing he would make me do this. Sick bastard. I brought my hands up, seeing them shake with nerves and horror as I placed them on his belt. Ever so slowly I opened it, before undoing the button and zipper. My fingers were clumsy, shaking non stop. He moved his hips a bit, adjusting himself. I felt myself grow cold. He wore nothing underneath his jeans, exposing his member sooner than I had expected. What I also hadn't expected was to find his generous seized member, already rock hard. I was startled for a bit, not sure what it was he wanted me to do. I did felt a tear escape my eye, one I had not been able to hold back.

'Now take it out.' It was as if he understood I was suddenly blank in my head. Or maybe he thought I was moving too slow for his liking. I didn't know. What I did know was that I had never done this before. The little experience I had with my first boyfriend had been touching for a bit, and losing my virginity one night. No more. This… This I had not done before. He pulled himself from within his jeans and then forced my hands upon his member. It was very soft, like satin, but rock hard at the same time. I noticed he was not only large enough, but thick too. Understanding he was serious about me doing this, I started working his member with my hands. He sat back a little, grunting as I touched him. He took a sharp intake of air when I touched him a little firmer. He let me go on for a bit, before he grunted. I noticed his thighs flexed.

'Harder.' It was a demand. I was still trying not to cry and determined to make him come as soon as I could so I could stop and leave. He grunted louder when I touched him even harder and faster until he growled and pulled himself away. I watched him come, shocked at hearing him growl so loud. I hastily stood and took a few steps away, hoping he was done tormenting me.

'That was… good… for now.' He sounded a little out of breath, before he pulled himself together and readjusted his jeans, zipping himself up.

'Let this be a lesson, princess.' When he stood I took another step back.

Without much words he took me back to my room and let me step inside, lingering at the door.

'You've never done that before, did you?' I quickly walked over towards the window, creating a lot of space between us. I didn't care if he liked me or not. I also didn't care if he liked how I had touched him or not. I was not planning on doing it again. Ever. He chuckled.

'It wasn't the way you did it that gave you away princess. It were the tears.' I turned away from him completely and stared outside.

'Until dinner princess. Behave.' With those words he left me alone again. Just as he locked the door I ran into the bathroom, washing my hands for so many times the skin was red and sore when I stopped. I hoped he would burn in hell and that he would forget me when dinner time came. I surely was not feeling like seeing him ever again, or even being in the same room as him ever again. I hoped he would walk down that beach and step of a cliff. Wouldn't that be just nice. My anger made me restless, but I forced myself to sit down on the bed. I needed to think things over before he would completely break me. He was far too good at reading people. He just new all to well what my fears and insecurities were, and how he could force me. I hated that he would use threats such as hurting people on my account. I would never let that happen. Not if I could do anything about it. I reckoned the only thing I could do was keep my mouth shut and not let his words set me of. I dressed into a too large sweater and black jeans. I felt like hiding, covering up. He would not let me be, that much was clear. But I could cover myself up, the feeling of the warm, big clothes giving me some sort of wall to hide behind. He could force me into things, but he had not bothered saying anything about my clothes, luckily. I went back to the bathroom to drink some water before I once again settled by the window, watching the sea. The water seemed calm, at ease. It was a nice distraction to see the seagulls fly over the beautiful water. I couldn't smile about it yet… but I felt a little spark of joy, seeing how beautiful the world was. Even if I was having such a horrible time here in this house. After a few minutes I watched a few cars with trailers pull up beside the house. I couldn't see all the cars, but I saw Riddick walking towards them, meeting the men that stepped from the vehicles. For a moment I was scared they would look up and see me, but they all seemed way to preoccupied for noticing me. I watched how Riddick walked around the vehicles on the trailers. I even spotted a motorcycle between the cars. It seemed like some sort of oldimer, like the cars. It looked beautiful. Riddick walked back towards the men and nodded a few times, they shook hands before I watched Riddick pull something from his pocket. I could not see it very clearly, but it had to be money, tied together or something. He gave the men some of it, then circling back around the vehicles, touching some, letting his hand glide over the surfaces they could reach. He watched every car and inspected the motorcycle before he walked back, talking to the men around him. I even saw him smile a few times. So he could be civil. Only not towards me. I watched them move away from where they stood, maybe disappearing into the house. The view was out of my reach as I watched the sea again, wondering if maybe for the right amount of money Riddick would let me go.

Time seemed to pass by slowly when you were all alone in a room, with absolutely nothing to do. I had no tv, no books and no one to help me pass the time. I was starting to feel restless once again. I wandered in and out of the bathroom before I dared to take a quick shower. My fear of Riddick had increased since this morning. And I surely hoped he would not enter the room when I was in the shower. Drying myself and dressing in jeans and a dark green blouse, I dared to take a deep breath in relief as no one was in the bedroom when I walked of the the steamy bathroom. I noticed there was a little more stuff in the bag than I had noticed. Not that I had been searching through the bag, so far I only had pulled the clothes from the top. There were some things from my bathroom at home as well. A little bit of makeup, day cream and some woman supplies. When I watched the underwear that did not match together at all, I started to belief my uncle had hastily put the bag together. I shook my head thinking about him. A part of me was angry he had let Riddick take me away, as a part of some deal. Not that I understood the nature of the deal. Riddick had still not told me anything. But nonetheless, my uncle had let me be taken. The one safe place in my life was now not safe anymore. It was sullied. I felt my eyes grow watery when I thought about my home and only family. There was no one left after my uncle. He had been so good to me for years. Why had he let this happen? Angry as I thought I was, I missed him terribly. I missed him even more when I heard the lock on the door being opened. I dried my eyes and placed all the items back in the bag before I stood, turning to see who is was that opened the door.

Not Riddick, it was one of the ladies once again. But this time she was not bringing me food. She was carrying something else. Something red. Something that seemed to be made out of some sort of silk. I curiously watched her nod at me once, before she placed the material on the desk and watched me.

'Mister Riddick wants you to wear this to dinner. He'll come to collect your shortly.' She nodded in the direction of the desk once and then left me again. I heard the door being locked again, before everything fell silent again. I slowly walked over towards the desk, watching what she had brought me. It seemed some sort of top, there was not really a lot of material for it to be anything more than a blouse. On further inspection, when I took the piece of clothing in my hands, I saw it was no blouse. It was a dress. Short. The material soft to the touch, and a lot more sexy than anything I owned. The back had a lower cut than the front. I neatly placed it back on the desk once I had seen more than I had wanted. I was not changing into that. I rather liked my oversized sweaters. Riddick could bring me all the clothes he wanted. I was not doing this.

_What if he punishes you again then?_ I bit my lip. I did fear him and his antics. But I was not making myself become some sort of object he could play with. I went through the stuff in my bag once more, taking the cream and little bit of makeup in there. The mirror in the bathroom told me exactly what I already felt. I still looked whiter than ever and decided I wanted to look at least a bit like myself. Maybe I could fight Riddick better that way, at least feeling like myself. I took my time, using a little blush and highlighter to conceal my tired skin. A little bit of eye pencil and mascara had me feeling better in matter of moments. I stared at myself, pulling my hair back in a ponytail, staring at myself in the mirror. I even dared to smile a small smile.

'Better.' I nodded once, placing the make up on the sink and walking back to the bedroom, a little shocked to find Riddick sitting at the desk, his eyes directly finding mine.

'Well someone is feeling better, hmm?' I didn't care for his mocking tone, but did not roll my eyes at his words this time. I saw his eyes watch my face before they found my eyes again. I lingered in the opening of the bathroom door, not sure if it was safe to come any closer. He took the red dress in his hands, extended it out to me.

'The only thing missing is a proper dress.' He lifted his eyebrows. I was not moving. I saw the subtle warning in his eyes, but I was not giving in that easily.

'That's hardly a dress.' I mentally slapped myself. Shit. Why did I blurted that out? He seemed surprised, placing the dress on his lap.

'You do not like it?' His tone was not mocking this time, he seemed genuinely interested in my answer. I swallowed. This conversation started friendly enough… But I knew how quickly speaking to him could escalate.

'There's not much fabrique.' Now his mouth turned into a grin.

'And you are… having difficulty with that, princess?' He now stood, taking the dress with him as he came closer.

'I was not asking you to wear it when it was brought to your room. I was merely suggesting it would be better than joining me downstairs, naked.' I swallowed when he stopped right before me, way too close. He cocked his head to the side. I really was not liking where this was going, but I knew he would force me to join him downstairs, with or without the dress. So I grabbed the red material from his hands as he chuckled. I turned to leave the room and change in the bathroom, but felt his hand on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks.

'You will change in here.' I turned back, seeing his face completely blanco, no grin, no smile. Just him watching me with those dark eyes, daring me to protest.

'Why?' He took a step back, and another until he sat down on the chair by the desk once more. His hands placed firmly on his knees.

'I would like to see what is mine.' I had to fight back tears at hearing his words. Until now I had been trying to be strong, but he was pushing me towards my edges. I had no clue how much longer I would be strong enough to keep myself together.

'We don't have all night, Aveline. Change.' I watched him sit there, all arrogance and intimidation. How I hated that smug look on his face. I knew the dress required me to remove my bra in order for it not to shine through, but that did not meant he needed to see more of me than necessary. I pulled my sweater over my head, and easily removed my jeans, stepping out of them. All the while I watched him. He was not the only one who could win this staring contest. I saw his eyes linger towards my legs when they were bare and then towards my chest as I was only in my underwear now. He smiled to himself and moved his head in an almost invisible nod. I quickly pulled the material of the dress over my head, covering my chest, stomach and a little bit of my legs. The dress was a little longer than I had given it credit for, it came halfway down my thighs. Decent enough, I hoped. I then removed my bra from underneath, placing my clothes on the bed and turning back to watch him. I almost asked him if he was happy now, but his punishment from earlier kept me from spilling the words.

'Well, a sight to behold. Truly.' I was surprised there was no mocking in his tone as he spoke. I only noticed now there was a box on the floor, as he reached down to get it. He opened the lid and pulled out a pair of black heels. I was not really the type to walk around in more than sneakers or cute boots, but these seemed doable enough. They were not ugly either. Actually rather nice and tough looking.

'And to finish it off.' He motioned for me to come closer. I felt so naked in this dress. His eyes almost seemed to burn through me as I moved closer until I stood before him. He placed the shoes before me on the ground. I understood what he wanted of me and stepped into the shoes. Clumsy as I was, I almost fell, if it had not been for him to suddenly stand up and grip my arms, keeping me stable.

'Easy now. We wouldn't want for you to break anything, now would we.' His hands were large and wrapped completely around my arms. I also noticed they were warm against my colder skin. Hadn't it been for who they belonged to, I could have thought of them as nice hands. Scared of where my thoughts were going I stepped away, feeling him release my arms slowly. He extended his arm for me to take, stepping beside me. I watched him, not sure how good and safe his intention were. he smiled, nodding for me to take his arm. I very slowly did, instantly regretting it as he bowed his head closer, his mouth next to my ear.

'Well, now we are almost even, you've seen parts of my body, I've seen yours.' I shivered hearing his deep baritone and pulled my head slightly away. His chuckle was soft.

'Now then, let's move.'

**Well any thoughts loves?**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

His arm was very muscular and big, providing enough space for me to hold onto as we walked down the stairs. I needed the support, the heels were a little higher than I had thought. Never had he guided me down the stairs like this before, like some sort of arm candy next to him. Not that there was anyone to see us in the hallway. I half expected there to be a lot of people around, thinking back on seeing him speak to people outside earlier this afternoon. Maybe they were already in the dining room, waiting for Riddick to join them. I had no clue. The doors to the dining room were closed, but I could hear people talk. Right before the doors Riddick stopped, halting me too, as I was still holding onto his arm.

'Prove your respect by behaving tonight.' His eyes stared intensely into mine. I nervously licked my lips. How many people were in the dining room, if he was warning me beforehand. Or was he just referring to this morning? I nodded once. He nodded back. It felt like some silent agreement. But I doubted his motives. He may have forgotten about how he treated me this morning. But I had not. He had humiliated me, made my fear of him even greater. I would keep that in mind. But for now, I would play along, trying to keep myself in check. But if there would be the slightest chance to get away, I would take it. Come hell or come high water.

'Good, follow me then, princess.' He opened the doors and walked me inside. I saw the same men I had dined with that first night. Some nodded towards Riddick to greet him, but I was mostly ignored. But the eyes of the men watched me hungrily. I felt more naked than back in my room, with Riddick before me, only wearing my underwear. I heard a low whistle, that ended when Riddick stopped before an empty chair and waited till I was seated to gently push the chair in. He took place next to me, at the head of the table.

'Gentlemen, welcome. Tonight we have something to celebrate. This has already been a very successful and eventful year. And there is so much more to come. Tonight we toast on the profits made and the deals almost done.' Riddick grabbed his glass and lifted it. The men cheered and joined him. I tried to look at the table before me. If I was not meeting anyone's eyes, there would be no provoking me. And then I would not anger Riddick. Seemed like a legit strategy to me.

'Cheers!' I dared to look around when everyone was sipping from their glasses. The men still seemed scary to me, but now I felt even more vulnerable. More naked. I had noticed food was already on the table, so the ladies usually walkin around here would not arrive soon. That would make me the only source of female entertainment tonight. Fuck. When everyone started eating, I slowly followed. It was then I noticed Riddick was not moving at all. I dared to glance in his direction, seeing his eyes look right back at me. He didn't say a word, but the smug grin on his face told me he saw through my attempt to hide in plain sight. And he was someone who enjoyed the hunt. I felt my heart grow heavy. This would be another long, long evening at this table. At first it all seemed to go fine. I was almost starting to wonder if maybe the men would behave themselves. But that quickly changed after a few drinks and no other woman in the room to look at. I had heard them talk about me, but none of them had bothered to talk to me directly. Until now.

'Tell us beautiful. Have you ever been fucked properly?' At first I was not even sure I had heard the guy across from me right, but the guy fell silent, watching me with amusement written in his eyes. I sighed and looked away, not even going to answer him with a middle finger. But the guy to my right seemed very persistent.

'He asked you a question sugar.' I glanced at him once, pulling my arm away when he reached out to touch me.

'You don't get to touch me, understood?' I gritted through my clenched teeth. The men all shouted in amusement. I was not.

'She's got some serious claws Riddick, that's for sure.' It was the guy across the table who addressed Riddick. I turned my head towards Riddick too. Was he finding this funny or something? Forcing me to dress up so his men could gawk at me and insult me.

'I'd love to break her in a little Riddick, saves you some trouble.' I clenched my jaw shut and took a deep breath. Riddick was not grinning or smiling, but he was not stopping them either.

'She just needs a firm hand Riddick, that's all. Look at that fine ass.' I tried to count to ten. I really did, but when I felt a hand on my arm from my right side I shove my chair back and stood.

'Enough.' Riddick's deep voice stilled everyone, including me. I watched at him and saw him glare back, a clear warning in his eyes. He motioned for me to sit down, right about the time I felt the hand of the man next to me land on my behind. Without thinking anything through I grabbed the glass of wine from the table and poured it in his face. That did make him pull his hand back quite fast.

'Fucking bitch!' I was not staying around for the end of this show. I stepped aside and headed for the door. The heels made it hard to run, but I walked as fast as I could. Luckily for me the doors of the room weren't closed and I easily reached the hall before I was grabbed from behind by two firm arms, locking me in their embrace. I tried to break free, crying with angry tears. But there was no room for me to move. None at all. The arms were strong, deadly strong. I knew they could only belong to one man.

'Let me go,' I cried. I felt him not even budge an inch at my words. He kept holding me, his touch funny enough scary, yet comforting. I silently cried. I hated this. I hated him. I hated my life right now. When I stopped struggling he simply took me in his arms and walked up the stairs. I felt his eyes on my crying ones, but I refused to meet them. I swallowed and was glad he put me on my feet as soon as we were in my room again. I quickly stepped out of the heels and stepped away from him. He closed the door behind him and then walked a little further into the room.

'You disrespected me, again.' It was a growl coming from his lips.

'You know what is fucking disrespectful? Your men calling me names and threatening to molest me. That's fucking disrespectful! Fuck you! They keep calling me names and trying to grab me every chance they get. I am sick of it. I am not some kind of toy!' I was completely out of breath by the time I stopped talking, angrily wiping away my tears, staring at Riddick in anger. He had not moved at all during my tirade, but he had observed. He now moved a bit more into the room, watching me like the predator he was.

'I don't even know where to begin, princess. That were a lot of insults.' He cornered me further into the room, but took his time. He licked his lips as he watched me. I was not quite sure what to make of it.

'Let me go. And everything will be solved.' I sounded a little softer already, more timid. He smiled.

'Oh no, no, no. What would be the fun in that?' While I grew smaller and felt myself grow cold, he seemed to grow. Like he lived on the fear I was feeling. He probably was.

'I - I cannot go on like this much longer.' My confession had escaped me, but the words were true. He cocked his head to the side.

'Like what?' He asked, stopping his movements for the moment. I swallowed hard.

'Like this, waiting for you to hurt or harm me. I hate being in constant fear of what you'll do to me Riddick. If you will rape me or kill me. I hate your punishments.'

'You have not been hurt yet, princess. Or have you? No one but me has touched you yet. And I have not even started our little journey together.' He grinned as I moved sideways to get away, but he was faster.

'Maybe that's the problem. The waiting part, hmm? Let's start with your payment then. There will have to be a few, after your little… tirade.' He moved towards me and easily pinned me against the wall. He took my wrist in his hands, bringing them next to my face.

'Your _guests_ are waiting downstairs.' I tried to say the word guest with as much venom in my voice as I felt in my body. By the look in Riddick's eyes I saw he noticed.

'Nice try, princess. But, they can entertain themselves for a bit, hmm?' He moved closer and let his nose trace my cheek. I closed my eyes and tried to think about something else. Anything else. I felt him kiss my jaw, and knew he tried to provoke me.

'You are afraid that I will hurt you, isn't that right Aveline?' I swallowed at hearing him speak from so close, but refused to answer. His chuckle came from so very close.

'What if I could make you a little promise then. Something to… ease your fear of me for a bit, hmm?' I snorted.

'Sure, what do you get out of that?' He kissed my temple, before answering.

'Your compliance.' I waited for him to continue, but he stopped talking. I opened my eyes, afraid of what I would see.

'Compliance for what?' He smiled. His eyes seemed so dark, even more so than normal.

'We both know I will not let you go. So we can let that topic rest, finally. But, you could be a little more cooperative.' I watched him in disbelief. I had no clue what he was working towards. His smile grew even wider.

'Your punishments will eventually lead to one, natural outcome. And the way we are traveling there now is… not so pleasant for you, I understand. That could change.' I felt my pulse rate move a little faster than normal. What was he talking about?

'What about stopping with seeing me all together and skipping your punishments, sounds good to me.' His smile turned into a grin.

'You see, that's you talking yourself into trouble princess. I am really trying here to ease your fears a bit.' I struggled trying to break his hold on me, but he was not even moving an inch.

'I will give you one, and only one opportunity to comply tonight. If you do, I will try to be generous all the way. If you don't- well let's say I am growing tired of this forcing you to behave thing too.' I stopped moving and watched him, looking straight in his eyes.

'What's in it for you?' He smiled now.

'You are a woman Aveline. And not a stupid one either.' I shook my head. So he just wanted to fuck me and for me to not struggle while he did so. That was all? The man had to be insane.

'I don't want to have sex with you, or anyone in this building.' He gripped my wrists a little firmer.

'I have seen the way you look at me Aveline. You may be scared of me, and that is understandable, wise even. But you are aroused. Even now. I can smell it.' I snorted again, I had to make him understand I really was not wanting any of this. He moved his head closer, bringing his lips against my ear.

'What is holding you back then, princess? Are you a virgin, scared to be touched, perhaps?' I turned my head away.

'No, I just do not want to fuck you. That's all there is to it.' He chuckled.

'Well, that is a shame, for we will.' I met his gaze as his eyes lingered towards my lips for a moment.

'Here comes your one opportunity to make this pleasurable for yourself. Walk towards the bed and undress.' I watched him in disbelief. Even if I wanted him to be gentle and do as he said, he was still holding me against the wall. I tried to move away, but he was not letting me go yet.

'One chance Aveline. One chance to make the inevitable endurable for yourself.' He nodded once, then released me. I stood wobbly on my feet. I had not noticed but he had been holding me quite firmly against the wall.

My head was screaming different things at the same time, but I knew he would make me have sex with him tonight. And I believed he had no problems in forcing me, even if that meant I would be in pain. I swallowed and then moved away, walking slowly towards the bed. With my back turned to him I pulled the dress over my head. I could not stop the tears that leaked from my eyes as I realised what this meant. He would rape me. I felt myself grow even smaller as I undid my bra, shove my panties down an stepped from them. I shivered, not from the cold, but from the fear. I was startled when I felt his hands on my shoulders, before they traveled down my back and landed on my behind. He slowly traced my skin, as if I was something delicate he enjoyed discovering.

'Good girl.' I felt his lips on my neck, tracing small kissed there, before I felt his hands go around my waist to land on my stomach. He held me firmly once again, this time never hurting me. He kissed me between my shoulder blades, while one hand traced my nipples.

'Perfect tits.'I felt his other hand travel south. He ignored my closed legs and opened them swiftly, easily giving himself all the access he wanted.

'And she is shaven too.' I felt his fingers trace my outer lips very slowly, gently. I swallowed and tried not to tense up. He touched me so lightly, completely different than what I was expecting. I was waiting for him to hurt me, to just get what he wanted. But he was taking his time, his hand between my legs slowly finding my secret place. He traced me a few times, before I felt his finger on my clit, rubbing me there very lightly. I took a sharp intake of breath. The last time someone had touched me there had been almost an accident. My ex boyfriend had not been searching for it, or my pleasure. Riddick on the other hand, was. I felt him rub me a little harder. When it got almost too intense and I felt a new sensation rush through my body, I reached for his hand. My fingers found his wrist, grabbing him. Not that I could move him. In this moment he was acting so gentle, so not like him, but he seemed determined to not let this moment go to waste.

'Easy now. Everything is fine Aveline.' He kissed my temple from the side, and then rubbed me again. I kept my fingers around his wrist, but it was more for support then to stop him as I really started to feel good. He kissed my cheek and then ever so slowly brought a finger in between my lips. I gasped at the sensation. He was taking this so slow I felt every touch, everything and everywhere. He slowly fingered me, keeping a finger on my clit, lifting me higher and higher. I had released his wrist, my hand against his chest now, my eyes firmly closed. He was good. I would give him that. I gasped as he moved his finger within me a little faster and angled it. I gasped even louder as he drove me over that edge. It was pure bliss. Utter and pure bliss. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning out. I felt myself contract around his finger as he kept moving it within me.

'That's it princess.' He kissed my temple once more, before I felt him pull his finger out of me. I tried to move away as I slowly got back to earth and felt uncomfortable at being this exposed near him. Unfortunately he seemed to be having other plans.

'Were not done yet princess.' He took me in his arms easily and placed me on the bed, keeping my legs open as he moved between them. I sensed he was going to fully claim me within seconds and my mind raced to find a way out of this. Yes he had been gentle so far and yes it had felt good. But I knew how strong he was and how cruel he could be. I was not liking the idea of being fucked by that enormous, strong man. He could tear me apart if he wanted.

'I- I don't want to go further then-' I gasped as I felt his tongue against my most sensitive area. I swallowed hard as he licked me firmly, and suckled me gently after. Fuck. This was something completely new and I couldn't even think straight as he delved his tongue inside of me. I moved my hands beside me, gripping the sheets for support when he suckled my clit once more. He was skilled. Really skilled. I moaned as he swiftly drove me over the edge once more. I had closed my eyes firmly and bit my lip to the point where I could taste blood. This was just to intense. I was so unaware of my surroundings in that moment I didn't notice him moving at all. Only when I felt his hands on my breast, kneading them gently I opened my eyes. I opened them just in time to see his eyes right before him, his lips only a breath away.

'You were saying?' He asked. His voice sounded so different. Still that deep, dark sound. But this time it wasn't a growl. It sounded more sensual, husky. I watched him watch me, his eyes hungrily gazing at my lips as he moved down to capture them with his. The kiss itself took my breath away. He easily made me give in, granting him entrance to my mouth. He tasted so masculine. Better than anyone I had kissed before. I felt his hand go into my hair, while the other was holding me by my waist. I was breathless by the time he released my lips. He still was not moving away, not in the slightest.

'Now that will do for tonight's payment, princess.' I swallowed, not completely understanding how yelling and angering him had brought me here. If he was changing the punishments into this, maybe escaping would be an option for me.

He stayed beside me on the bed for a few more hours. It was like he had forgotten all about his men downstairs in the dining room. He lay beside me, his hands occasionally running over my skin. He didn't speak much. We just… where. I had pulled the covers over most of myself, shielding myself from the cold, but mostly from Riddick's watchful gaze. He seemed more at easy than I had ever seen him. I was not understanding how him pleasuring me was any payment to him, but I was not offering him anything more. And he seemed content enough.

'You are awfully quiet, princess.' I looked beside me, seeing his predator smile, only inches away. I had no clue what he would want me to say. Not at all. But he seemed a little more laid back for now.

'Trying to keep myself out of trouble.' Sarcasm was evident in my voice, earning a chuckle from the big bad wolf beside me.

'Cheeky, I like that.' He bowed closer, his lips right before mine. I felt him pull the sheets away from my body. Not completely, but my breasts were visible once more. He kissed me gently, slowly, while I felt his hands on my breasts. I absolutely hated everything about him, but he was a good kisser.

'Sleep well princess.' He gave me another small peck on my lips before he stood from the bed and walked towards the door. It was so unlike him to leave me with another word. But tonight…. tonight he did.

**Still hanging on peeps?**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

However I thought I would never be able to sleep after what happened, I slowly dozed off after hating how my sheets now smelled of him. My dreams were warm and light, and for the first time living in this house, I woke feeling rather energized instead of so damn heavy and tired.

He had treated me so differently than what I had expected him to. His punishment had been… different too. I stretched myself in the big bed and turned a bit, enjoying the warmth and softness of the sheets. It was already light outside and I wondered if he would keep me in this room all day again. It was starting to get really boring now.

One of the ladies brought me breakfast, before I was left alone, again. I ate the fruits and a bit of the pancakes, but I did instantly drink the cappuccino. It tasted very good. After showering and dressing I installed myself on the bed, watching the sea. It was a sunny day once more, seagulls flying free above the water and no men to be seen anywhere. How peaceful…

It was then I heard footsteps approach my door and not before long the door was unlocked and opened. Riddick had returned.

'Good morning princess. You have slept well, I reckon?' His smile was way too smug. I knew that he was referring to last night's activities… But I hated to play along.

'Devine.' I answered. The mockery and sarcasm in my voice was clear, and I was just wondering if he was bothered by it, when I saw his smile turn into a grin.

'Still cheeky enough, I see. Good.' He walked in further, after closing the door behind him. He sat down on the other side of the bed, watching through the window, as if he was trying to see what I had been doing just before he had walked in.

'You are holding up quite nicely in here, all by yourself.' His comment was unexpected, conversational even. I watched him closely. What was he planning on doing to me now?

'On the outside… yes.' I watched away, staring outside again. His chuckle reached my ears.

'You are a master of hiding your feelings… Well, most of the time that is, right princess?' I glared at him, but that only made him gron even wider.

'Well, I could always take you with me today. Just a few hours outside your pretty cage. What do you say to that, Aveline?' I swallowed, not sure if he was messing with me or if he was being serious.

'What do you want in return?' He laughed, out loud. I glanced away again. Of course he had been teasing me. He would never let me out of this house. Not just like that.

'Nevermind. Just let me be then.' I turned away even more, hoping he would leave me soon. I heard him move and was a bit startled to see him approach my side of the bed, sitting down beside me. I wanted to move away, but something in me was not even thinking about giving in that easily.

'Your hostility keeps surprising me princess. I merely wanted to expand your cage a bit. Add a little sunlight to it and all.' He was mocking me now and I was not feeling like listening to it anymore. I turned my head and watched his face.

'Are you done?' I asked him, his grin was still there, but it became a little less amused now. I noticed how his eyes turned a little darker too. That always was a dangerous sign, I now knew.

'Sharp, like a knife. You and your words.' I looked away again, sensing he was not going to touch me. I at least hoped he would not. For a moment he was silent, before he cleared his throat.

'Come.' He stood, waiting for me to follow him. I looked up, unsure what he wanted of me. I glanced at his clothes quickly, afraid he might want me to touch him again, and when our eyes connected I just knew he understood my thoughts.

'That would be just lovely princess, but for now I want you to join me downstairs. We can play later.' I heavily resisted the urge to roll my eyes and stood too. He once again led me down the stairs into the hall, but this time he stopped before the front door. None of his men were around, not to be seen anyways.

'Do I need to tell you again about what will happen if you attempt to run?' His deep voice left no room to argue or defy him, so I just shook my head. He nodded once.

'Good, come.' He opened the door and for the first time in a few days I felt the warm sunlight on my skin as I followed him outside. For a moment I could not even care what he was going to show me or where he wanted to take me. I was outside. I felt the sun. I could even smell the sea. For the first time I could not only see the seagulls, I could hear them too. I just closed my eyes as I heard Riddick clear his throat.

'There will be time enough to enjoy the sun, princess. Follow me.' I was not surprised he walked towards his car, I had seen that before. I was surprised he walked over towards the passenger seat side of the car, before he opened the door and waited for me to come closer. What was he up to?

'Come, come now, Aveline. Let's not waste this beautiful day.' He saw my hesitation and mocked me. I swallowed my pride, resisted the urge to roll my eyes, again, and then stepped inside. He softly closed the door before he walked around the car and stepped in himself. This would be a strange day.

For the biggest part of the car ride, we both remained silent. Me still waiting for him to finally tell me it was a joke and I would not even get to go outside of the car, he visibly amused, that smug grin still around his lips. It was like he truly enjoyed making me uncomfortable, keeping me on edge. He would scare me and make me extremely nervous, before he would end it suddenly. He always made me step outside my comfort zone, never letting me linger in it. He was so strange, so different than anyone I had ever met. And more dangerous too… He could be so intimidating and dark. I stole a glance in his direction, seeing how he was truly at ease in his enormous car. It almost seemed built for his large physique. The weather was really nice, and warm, although the airco in the car made me shiver a bit. I was wearing black trousers, loose, thin ones, and a sweater. I had done my best to dress myself as boring as I could. It had been a little challenge. But Riddick had not even mentioned anything about it. I wondered why.

'Almost there princess, are you enjoying the view?' I had been watching him secretly when he spoke, quickly looking away. I felt my cheeks grow red and heard his chuckle. Why did he always have to make me uncomfortable?

'It's definitely better than being locked in a room all day.' My tone was sassy and I saw by the way he cocked his head to the side that my tone had not gone unnoticed by him.

'Well, then it is a good thing we are going to spend this entire day outside, although you are not really dressed for a sunny day.' He gave me a wink, a naughty, dark look in his eyes. I heavily resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his words. It was like he knew that, and it amused him even more.

'But, fortunately, clothes are items easily removed.' He gave me a wink, and chuckled as I gave him a stare. I turned my head and stared outside, ignoring him as long as I could.

It was not long before he drove us towards a large harbour. There were only enormous yachts. No cheap, small boats anywhere to be seen. I really wanted to be sassy and make him doubt keeping me, but this was so amazing I could not ignore the view any longer. I stared outside, curious what we were going to do as Riddick parked the car. He shut the engine off and unbuckled his seatbelt. Before I could follow his example, his hand on mine stopped me suddenly.

'You have been behaving well, until now. Do not defy me here. It would not be wise.' His eyes stared hard into mine. He was being completely serious. I thought back on the camera's he had on my uncle's house. I was completely certain he would not shy away from hurting people. He just would. That was how dark and evil he was. Like he kept telling me all the time. I held my breath for a moment and then I nodded. He nodded too, his eyes still on me.

'Good. Now then, follow me princess.' He released my hand and then unbuckled my belt for me. I watched him open his door and with the graces of a predator, stepped outside of his car. I followed his example, a little slower, not completely sure he was really taking me here to have a nice day. It just seemed so out of character for him.

'Are you coming princess?' He stood beside the car, watching me expectantly. I gave him a glare, making sure not to roll my eyes. He smiled when I stepped in his direction.

'Good girl, just like last night.' I froze when he said those words and almost turned around to head back to the car. What the hell was he thinking?

'Easy Aveline, easy. Just trying to keep everything light and smooth between us. Now come.' He waited for me to join him, before he grabbed my hand and walked towards a row of extremely large boats. They were amazing.

'Pretty awesome, right?' he asked me, when I remained silent, but looked around to see all the beauty around me.

'Yes, yes they are.' His chuckle told me he was amused. He led me to the biggest of the bunch, at the end of the row. It was a clean white boat with two decks. Everything about it screamed money and power. Just like the owner himself.

'After you,' Riddick helped me safely onto the deck, before he followed me and I saw we were not completely alone here. There already was someone aboard, an older man in uniform, nodding in our direction before he moved to release the boat from the dock. I was dumbfounded for a moment. How rich was this guy? Then I felt Riddick place a hand on my neck, gently and lightly touching me there. I froze again, not sure if I liked him touching me as much as he was doing. His touches were getting more frequent, more bold. Like his hands belonged on me. I shivered before I felt how he kneaded the skin under his hands slowly, still very gentle, like he was trying to keep me from jumping off this amazing boat.

'Interested in a little tour, princess?' I slightly moved away from his hand, but he simply grabbed my hand, while he showed me the two bedrooms, kitchen, dining room, two bathrooms and the two amazing decks, complete with luxurious loungesets. It was the ultimate holiday getaway. And Riddick walked around here like he owned the fucking place. Because he did. Somehow, seeing him feel so at home at his yacht made me see him like the rich, powerful man he was. I already knew he was dominant and people acted intimidated around him, but this made everything so much more real. He only released my hand when we stood on the upper deck, the sun unforgivingly warm. I thought about taking my sweater off, but decided against it, seeing Riddick eyeing me hungrily. I rolled my sleeves up and stared over the water, only now feeling the boat move. We were heading for open water.

Smooth like a predator, Riddick removed his shirt, so his broad and muscular chest was very visible for me in the warm sunlight. He threw his shirt to the side and then watched me. Like he was challenging me. Like he was expecting something from me, now he had taken his shirt off. I really, really wanted to roll my eyes, but decided against it. I was not feeling like pleasuring him again, especially not here in the open. There was a very comfortable looking couch around the upper deck and without asking, or taking off any clothes, I sat down, watching the enormous man before me.

'Are you sure you can handle all this heat in your sweater?' his tone sounded mockingly, trying to lure me out of my tent. But I would not bite, not this time. He slowly walked closer, taking a seat beside me, leaning back and closing his eyes.

'Suit yourself princess.' For a moment we just sat like that. He, completely at ease and visibly enjoying the sun. Me, sitting beside him, watching him, hating the warm sunlight and my warm sweater with only underwear underneath. I already felt myself grow hot, but I would not yield. Not so soon. Not with him beside me. I tried to roll the sleeves up a bit more, before I watched Riddick again, seeing his eyes watching me, an amused grin on his face.

'Hot already?' he asked. I glared at him, then looked away. Mentally I called him every curse name I could think of, hating him with a passion.

'You know I have seen everything underneath that sweater, right?' I glared at him one more time, instantly regretting that as his hand shot out and he took my chin in his fingers. He was not hurting me. Yet.

'Why do you keep defying me, Aveline?' His tone was very serious all of a sudden. I swallowed, his eyes never leaving mine. I tried to free myself by turning my head, but he just intensified his grip. It started to hurt.

'Why do you try to get me naked?' I fired back. I thought my words would make him angry, but he watched me closely, releasing my chin after a second, chuckling.

'You just cannot follow orders, can you princess?' I turned myself sideways, getting tired of this whole boat thing already. I wished he would just let me go.

'Tired of you, you mean.' I murmured really softly, still afraid to roll my eyes.

'What was that?' I swallowed. Shit.

'Why do you keep forcing me.' I hoped he would buy that. I felt him slide closer towards me, his bare arm against my clothed one.

'No matter how hard it gets with you princess, I will not let you go.' I moved to get up, really needing space as he suddenly gripped me pulling me on his lap, his arms locking me in his embrace.

'Let go of me.' His chuckle was all I heard, before he moved his chin on my shoulder, his lips right next to my ear. All I could see was the sea before us, and all I could feel were his strong thighs beneath mine and his warm, way too strong arms around me. Once again I was trapped. Way to go Aveline…

'We made a little deal yesterday, remember. You compliant, me gentle and less scary. Right?' I tried to move away from his hot breath, but he kept me perfectly in place.

'But it seems you still have not learnt that lesson, did you?' I stubbornly refused to talk. For a moment it was silent, before suddenly Riddick loosened his grip on me. I immediately tried to get up and away, but he captured me easily, once more.

'Not so fast, little Aveline. We will repeat the lesson as many times as it takes to get it in that pretty little head of yours. You will listen, eventually. Now, I will let you get up, but you will take something off then.' I instantly froze on his lap, not moving. Riddick chuckled.

'That's what I thought. So you can either keep sitting here, all nice and cozy with me. Or, you could get up and remove that sweater of yours, and your pants too, of course.' While speaking his lips had been near my ear, making his deep voice sound that much more scary.

'What will it be, princess?' I felt him move his legs slightly, forcing me even closer on his legs. I feared the moment I would feel all of him beneath me and choose quickly. I got up and moved away, this time he was not pulling me back. He leaned back again, watching me curiously. I turned away from him and stared at the sea. How I hated my life.

'You have one minute, Aveline.' I glanced over my shoulder, seeing him grin. The bastard was enjoying this. I swallowed and moved my back towards him, pulling the sweater over my head and throwing it at him, before I loosened my pants and let them slide down my legs.

'So feisty,' I heard him mutter before I stood from my pants and turned a little, shocked to see him stand behind me.

'And now, we can enjoy the sun.'

'So when are we heading back?' I tried to distract him, his eyes too intense, his body just too close. I watched his mouth form a grinn, before he licked his lips once and then spoke.

'Not tonight princess, we are sleeping here.' I felt myself grow cold. What was he planning on? We both sat on the couch once more, a lot more distance between us now.

'What? Sleeping here?' Riddick raised a brow.

'I did give you a tour that includes at least one bedroom, right?' I took a deep breath. So he wanted us to stay here, to sleep here. No other people around. I tried to ease my mind. There was more than one bedroom. He was not going to make me sleep in the same bed. He wasn't. I could handle this too, this was just another cage, nothing more.

'A cage is a cage, it doesn't matter much to me where it is placed.' I tried to sound brave, but even I heard my words were a lot braver than they sounded.

Riddick's grinn expanded.

'Oh princess, but tonight the door of your cage will be open, because here, out in the open, there is no way for you to run, now is there? And furthermore, you will not even get that chance, because I will be right next to you, making sure you behave and to keep you warm, of course.'


End file.
